Welcome to Animal Crossing
by AlphaBravoWriting1248
Summary: Living in the city is draining to the mind and soul sometimes. Perhaps a small vacation to the countryside is exactly what Kafe needs. Though, she can easily admit that she didn't expect it to be as lively as it is sometimes, but maybe this type of life is exactly what she needed all along.
1. Prologue

The sun began to filter through the blinds of Kafe's studio, finding solace directly upon her face. Letting out a long groan, the deer lifted her face from the keyboard she had used as a surrogate pillow. Rubbing the side of her face, she mused, _If I keep this up, I'll end up looking older than I already do._ She looked up to see that she still had a long way to go when designing her client's website.

And the name of the client was Tom Nook, some tanuki who sold houses between nowhere and elsewhere. _Well, at least he's offering a decent sum of bells._ She thought to herself as she found the strength to rise from her swivel chair, stumbling over the cords for only a moment.

Though it was only a few steps away, it seemed like forever to get to the cooking area of her dim apartment. Removing the coffee beans from the cupboard she poured them into the grinder to get them to a nice consistency. _I always heard working from home was the dream life of many._ She thought to herself as she poured out the grounds into a small container and lightly tamped them down to a density perfect for espresso. _Then why is it that I'm so… unfulfilled?_ She thought as she placed a mug under it and let the elixir spill out, filling the room with its familiar scent, she poured some milk into a small steel pitcher and began work on steaming the milk. _It's not like I don't have a good enough salary, I live in a pretty nice, albeit expensive city, but why do I feel like I'm missing out?_ She gently poured the steamed milk into the cup, letting it swirl and take on a beautiful cream color.

Taking a sip of the flat white she decided that she ought to bathe at least, as she worked on her drink she began to lay out the outfit she would wear for that day, but she was soon cut short by a ping from her computer, the familiar jingle finding its way to her ears. _Well then, looks like it's time for another email roulette, so, client, work or junk?_ She thought as she went back to her computer, Kafe often played these types of games with herself throughout the day to stave off the monotony of day-to-day living. _Well, it's only…7 so it's a bit early for work, so that leaves client and junk… I'm betting on junk._ She opened up her email and found that it was her client, Tom Nook.

_Subject: Pictures for the Website_

_Dear, Kafe Hoof_

_I'm sending you this email to inform you that I've managed to finally source a banner that I'd like to use for the website, as well as a few pictures, you should be able to find them through the use of the link attached._

_-Tom Nook_

Opening up the link in the attachments section, Kafe found herself with more than enough pictures to work with. What caught her eye was the banner, it seemed to be a painting of some kind, and one that was expertly done at that. _Where would he manage to source a painter that good in Nova? It's practically in the middle of nowhere._ She thought as she scrolled through a few more. Most of them seemed like family photos of Tom with his children and the captions below confirmed this suspicion, but as she scrolled through, the subjects of the photos began to change.

There were photos of an old turtle one of them labeled, "Tortimer, the fine mayor of this town." A picture of a cream colored dog labelled "Isabelle, the mayor's secretary" Kafe chuckled. _They seem to be far apart in years, I can only imagine the fights they must get into._ She thought as she scrolled through a few more.

Throughout were pictures of some trio of hedgehogs named the "Abel Sisters" only two of which looked like they wanted to be in the photo. some dog named "Digby" who she could only figure had some relation to Isabelle. Some duo of owls under the night sky named "Blathers and Celeste" though most of the pictures of the museum were nothing to really ogle at, most of the displays seemed incomplete. _He wants me to really sell this place, I can't use unfinished displays though_. She thought.

Deciding to give it some time to sit in her head. She got up and prepared for the day, she cast one last look back at the photos on the illuminated screen before exiting her apartment.

Letting the gentle breeze ruffle through her slightly creamy fur. Taking in a breath of the city air finally let her release some tension in her body as she shuffled her shoulders around to pop her spine. _I really have to stop falling asleep at my desk._ She thought with a deep yawn.

Soon enough, she found herself at the bakery, _Pierre's Patisserie_, she had never met Pierre, nor knew for certain whether he was or was not French, but whoever he was, the pastries were good.

Entering into the store, she waved over to the clerk, garbed in a loose fitting uniform around his slim figure, deep, yellow eyes framing his face with a generally placid expression was a fitting description for the cat named Horus. He perked up as he heard the bell ring, his expression shifting to one of mild delight as he waved over to her. "Another day, Kafe?" he asked, his voice a little raspy.

"You know it," she began with a voice flat with exhaustion, as she walked over to the counter. "I'll get the usual." she said as she handed him a few bells.

He chuckled slightly, as he used a gloved hand to grab a slice of heavy banana bread and stick it in one of the toaster ovens to heat. "So," Horus began, "How has your day been?"

"Normal so far," Kafe replied as Horus took out her now toasted bread. "I did get an email from my clent."

"The Tom Nook guy?" he asked as he put a dollop of whipped cream on the banana bread and handed it to her on a small plate.

"Yeah." she said as she took a bite out of it. "That's really good today." she noticed. "Uh, where was I? Right, so he sent me these pictures to work into the website design and for all the jokes I make, the place seems pretty nice."

Horus ungloved himself and set them aside. "All rural places tend to be that way, you know?" he said flatly. "I could never live in a place like that, I couldn't handle getting chummy with more than two—maybe three animals." he held up the number with his paw to indicate this.

Kafe sighed. "I could understand that." she said. "But a change of scenery would be nice." she mused as she bit down on the bread.

"How many houses does he have to sell?" Horus asked as he began to idly clean the countertop.

Kafe finished her bread. "A couple, not many." she responded.

Horus looked up at her and said, "Then go."

Kafe looked up. "What do you mean 'Then go'?" she questioned incredulously, handing him back the plate. "I can't just leave-"

"You work from home, what's stopping you?" he asked, the question was mostly rhetorical in nature though.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to talk to you anymore..." she answered, looking off into space as she thought of more things she wouldn't have, though there wasn't much that came to mind.

Her train of thought was cut short by a note being thrust into her hoof. "Top one's my phone number, bottom one's my email." he said flatly as she took the time to add his contact into her phone. "I know I'm sounding commanding, but it's your choice to make at the end of the day." he finished as he heard another customer walk in through the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Kafe looked up. "Uh, yeah, you do that." she stammered as she fumbled the note into her pocket. And with a quick look back, she exited the building.

Entering back into the city and returning to her home, she decided that she would take the time to start organizing the images into ones she could use and ones she couldn't use. Sifting through image after image, she started to piece together a mental image of what the town looked like, definitely more modern for a rural area, but not quite a suburb, she found her mind wandering after a few minutes of peering through images. _Horus was just being silly._

She lifted another mug of coffee to her mouth as she began moving the pictures for use into a folder. _Though I have to admit, maybe I should take a break._ She continued as she waited for the files to download. She threw a light punch into the air. "Augh, come on." she exclaimed. "Of all times you choose to be slow you had to do it now?" she rose from her chair in annoyance and threw herself onto her bed. Her hooves planted firmly on the floor.

_I'll give it twenty minutes, it has to be done by then._ She thought as she peered up at the ceiling. A few minutes passed before she finally heard another ping from her email she let out a groan as she thought, _Alright, now then, client, work or spam? Probably work._ She opened up her email to find that she was right.

_Subject: Progress on Your Current Project_

_Ms. Kafe_

_It has come to my attention that after reviewing the time spent on your project with our client, Tom Nook, it appears that you have spent more than two weeks on it, finish it up quickly, it isn't good form to be spending as much time as you have on a project such as this one._

_-Management_

She threw her hooves up in the air and let out a long sigh before typing her response.

_Re: Progress on Your Current Project_

_I understand your concerns about the time spent on this project, but our client, Tom Nook, has made it very clear that he wants everything to be perfect, I will forward the email he sent me this morning as proof. Though I predict that I will be completing the project early tomorrow._

_-Kafe Hoof_

She attached and forwarded the email from Tom Nook and began to once again work on designing the website. _It takes time, they know it takes time, why are they always rushing me? It's the client that's always changing things on me._ She thought angrily, she slammed her keyboard on her desk and took a few deep breaths.

Regaining her lost composure, she checked her employee account, after scanning it a few times, she found that she had about a month of vacation time. She leaned back in her chair. _If I finish this project and take a vacation for a week, I could go to Nova and figure things out from there._ She unfolded the note she received from Horus, what was stopping her? If she could successfully file a notice to work from a different location, there truly wouldn't be anything in her way.

With a renewed vigor she continued work on the website's design. Only stopping for lunch, dinner and a single spam email. She stretched her arms and read the clock on her desk. _Looks like I can file for overtime again._ She thought to herself as she opened up her email once again and began drafting an email to her client.

_Subject: Finished Website_

_Mr. Nook_

_At this point in time I believe I have finished your website to your liking, I'm sending you a view-only link to it so that you can review it. Respond back by at most two days from now._

Kafe's hooves hovered over the keyboard for a moment before she finally continued.

_There are other matters I wish to discuss with you beyond work hours, I understand if you don't want to talk._

_-Hoof_

Kafe hit the button to send it before she had the chance to change her mind. _Not exactly professional, but it'll work._ She thought to herself as she leapt from her chair, and went to prep herself for bed, _I oughta keep a toothbrush next to my bed._ She thought as she put toothpaste onto the brush, and began to do work on cleaning her teeth.

After she finished she shut down her computer and collapsed into her bed, not even bothering to climb under the covers.

She awoke in the morning to the feeling of the sun falling on her face. Taking it as her cue, she rolled out of bed and went over to check her email.

She quickly noticed the response from Tom.

_Dear, Ms. Hoof_

_I am very satisfied with your work, yes, yes. I have sent over the money and it should show up by morning that I have paid._

_As for your request, I would gladly speak with you further after you've been so patient with me._

_-Tom Nook_

Kafe sat back in her chair. _I almost wanted him to say "no" if I'm being honest, but I'm a little too deep now._ She rose from her chair and began pondering about how she should respond. The bigger question was that she didn't know if she wanted to. She looked at her phone and saw Horus' contact in it.

She made a latte for herself and began to work on sending her boss an email.

_-Management_

_I have completed my project with our client, Tom Nook._

_I would also ask that you bear with me as I plan on using about a month of vacation time in the forthcoming weeks. Though it is only a possibility at the moment._

_-Hoof_

She clicked the send button. _Am I really about to do all of this?_ She gritted her teeth as the thought passed through her head, though, it was too late, there was no ability to unsend an email. She downed the rest of her drink to try and calm herself but it only made her feel more anxious. Slamming it back down on the table as she suppressed a scream.

She rose out of her chair, uncertain as to what her next move would be, though it could wait. She knew that she needed a hot shower this morning.

After she freshened herself up, she began to type up an email back to Tom Nook, using her personal email.

_Dear, Tom Nook_

_This is Kafe, the one who worked on designing your website, I would like to discuss the possibility of vacationing in Nova. I think that city life is starting to drain me, I would only be there for a month. But I believe that a trip to somewhere in the countryside is what I need to refresh myself._

_Sincerely,_

_Kafe Hoof_

She hit send and put on her clothing to leave for breakfast.

Going in through the familiar doors once more, it didn't take long for Horus to ask, "So? You decide?"

Kafe waited a moment before she responded, "I'll be taking a short vacation there. I don't think I can leave this place behind."

The cat was already sticking the bread in the oven when he said, "Your choice really." he paused for a moment to observe Kafe's outfit. "You're always so dressed up and yet you never go out." he gave her a small smile of amusement.

Kafe gave him a slightly annoyed look in return and said, "Well, if you're going to be a jerk, maybe I won't come back." she crossed her arms, but soon gave him a joking smile.

"I guess I'll miss our little conversations." he said with a small smile as he handed her the bread and she handed him the bells to put into the cash register.

She took a bite out of her breakfast. "Definitely." she said.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to not speak with your mouth full?" he said as he gave her a light bop on the head.

Kafe set her plate down and said, "How's about, do unto others what you want done unto you?" before giving him a light shove.

A customer came in through the door. Horus looked over to them. "Sorry to cut our talk short." he said as Kafe worked on her breakfast.

Once the customer was served, Kafe had finished and handed the plate back to Horus. "It doesn't seem like a bad vacation spot." she remarked.

Horus looked back at her. "I suppose it doesn't." he said as he gave a shrug. "Not for me though, I'm more a staycation type of guy."

Kafe gave him a wave as she exited the building to return back to her apartment.

Entering back into her apartment, her first order of business was to check her email once again. She found that both management and Tom had responded.

She decided that she should open up the one from her boss first

_-Hoof_

_The company policy dictates that you must give at least one week's notice and must have concrete plans, though cancellations are possible. Fill out this ticket and return it to us through a scan to provide us with the information we will need to move forward with hiring a temporary replacement._

_-Management_

Kafe let out a nervous breath and opened her message from Tom.

_Dear, Kafe Hoof_

_I have never rented out a building before, though perhaps it would be useful to do so, I shall begin work and contact you to negotiate a price. In other words, I accept your offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Tom Nook_

She sighed and rose from her chair. _I should be happy, right?_ She thought as she was flooded with nervousness. She let herself fall into her bed to try and figure out how she'll move forward. But that was for another day, her email pinged once more and she remembered she still had work to do. So much work.


	2. Chapter 1: New Life

The train clacked beneath her hooves as the rolling scenery passed by her window. She thought to herself long and hard as she fidgeted with a trivia question, _I'm really doing this, aren't I?_ she looked over to the other passengers on the train. Most of them occupied with sleeping, reading or other activities, some of them were donned in work clothes.

She sighed ever slightly as the train ground to a halt as she went back to staring across the landscape, she was on her second-to-last stop, and already things seemed boring to her.

Just like the physical train was halted, so too was her thoughts as a cat with blue fur and white underbelly sat across from her. "Uh, hey." he said in an attempt to make small talk.

Kafe gave him a scrutinizing look before sighing as the train began to wheeze once again. She waited a few seconds before deciding to give him the time of day. "Hey." she said, trying to sound friendly towards the stranger.

If she came across as otherwise, the cat didn't seem to mind as he continued, "So, where you heading off to?" he looked out the window as he said this. Kicking his legs ever so slightly.

Kafe leaned back in her chair. "Nova, small town at the next stop." she said. Though she'd never admit it out loud, it was nice to have some distraction from the boredom she would have to face without the strange cat. "What about you?"

The cat paused in silence. "Well, I'm kind of a traveler across these rails, I've been here and there. And I've been doing it for, oh, eighteen years now?"

Returning an odd look she asked, "Wait, your name wouldn't happen to be Rover, would it?"

Giving her a snarky chuckle he replied with, "The one and only, you've read my books?"

"I was reading one for Nova, I even have it on me." she remarked before saying. "Is there anything else I'd need to know?"

He gave her question a bit of thought, Rover pulled out a bag and ruffled around in it. "Hold on, I think I have something in here." After a few minutes of shuffling through papers he pulled out a map and handed it to her. "This one's for Nova, I don't know how updated it'll be though."

Kafe gave him a nod and said, "Well, I'm grateful either way." she paused with his travel guide in her hand. "You wouldn't mind if...?"

A haughty laugh burst from his mouth as he replied, "Sure, I'll sign it for ya." he opened up the first page and signed his name in sloppy handwriting.

Kafe gave him a warm smile as the announcement came over the system, "Next stop: Nova. If this is your final stop then please prepare to disembark."

"Looks like this is your stop." Rover said with a laugh. "I'll go heckle someone else for the time being, nice meeting you."

"You can call me Kafe—I'm sure you get that a lot." she said.

"I try to remember names. Not always successfully though." he replied as he leaned back in his chair.

Kafe waved goodbye to him as she got her bags together. And soon enough, the train began to grind to a halt.

"Now arriving at Nova. The temperature is a nice 78 degrees Fahrenheit or 26 degrees Celsius." the conductor announced over the system as the train ground to a stop once again.

She picked up her bags and disembarked the train, a bit surprised to find that she was one of the two who did. _I guess this place must not be too popular. Maybe that's why Tom was so worried about the site._ she thought to herself.

"Whoo. It's great to be back!" a boisterous voice came from beside Kafe, dazing her with its energy. "Heya Porter, how've you been?" the voice called out towards the monkey behind the miniature customs stall.

The deer peered towards the source of the noise to see a red ostrich with bright tail feathers in a flame t-shirt. "I've been good, Phoebe." he replied as he checked her id. "Glad to see it's the real you—not that anyone's been trying to replace you." he finished with a chuckle as he passed back the card.

Kafe dragged her luggage to stand behind the active bird. The red ostrich turned to face her as her identification was being processed. "I don't think I've seen you around here before." she observed as she was allowed through the gate.

Kafe passed her id card to Porter. "I'm here on vacation." Kafe replied, feeling tired and in need of a washing.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Looks like whoever designed that website of Nook's did a good job." she thought aloud with a small shrug.

Giving Phoebe a small stare, she was about to say something when she was cut off by Porter, "Here you are ma'am. Welcome to Nova." his voice was gentle and pleasant.

"Oh, thank you." Kafe replied as she accepted her card back. Picking up her bags, she began to walk outside.

"I'm so, powderpuffily happy to see you back!" A squeaky voice arose from just outside as a small and fluffy hamster in a patterned folksy shirt ran full tilt into the station. She jumped and hugged Phoebe in a flurry of white fur. "I've missed you so, so much!" she announced.

"Yeah, Flurry, nice to see you too." she replied as she accepted the hug and swung her around before dropping dropping the hamster back onto her feet.

Flurry turned her attention to the cream colored deer. "Hey, are you moving in?" she skipped up to her side, the ostrich not far behind.

Kafe turned her head to face the hamster. She saw that her question was genuine but she simply responded. "I'm just here on vacation." she took a moment to turn to Phoebe and asked. "Is everyone here really that interested in a new face?"

Phoebe let out a squawk before recollecting herself. "It's not a big place." she responded matter-of-factly. She almost seemed a little hurt as she spoke but Kafe didn't put much thought into her tone.

Kafe gave a small shrug in response and said, "I guess I'll see you around then."

Phoebe shook her head in surprise. "Yeah, I'll see ya sparky." she said.

Flurry jokingly spat on the ground to the side. "Looks like you live to see another day." she gave Kafe a serious stare before breaking out into giggles.

Kafe gave her a long and confused stare before turning on her heel and walking away.

Leaving the station and entering the town she let in a breath of fresh air and immediately coughed into her sleeve with how crisp the air was, dropping her luggage. _Guess I need to get used to being out of the city._ she thought to herself as she recollected her luggage.

Taking another look at the village she noticed that it seemed far more expansive than it did through the photos. Rolling hills cut by a slow river that soon met the sloshing sea speckled by trees and flowers with a light smattering of houses. She took a few steps over to a pond and crouched to peer into the water, it was practically crystalline, taking a somewhat flat look around her, she felt a bit confused about the whole place, it was beautiful, picturesque even. _Maybe I really did need to get out of the city._ she thought as she strode past the train tracks to main street. Teh dirt and grass paths slowly shifting to cobblestone.

She glanced around and saw what it had to offer. To her left stood a rickety store called the "Nookling junction." Just beside it stood the small store belonging to the Able's aptly titled "The Able Sisters" it seemed to be made of a much sturdier material and lined in green paint. To her right stood the post office, made of wood, but still appearing much more stable. At the end of the road stood the stone museum and its many columns. Situated between these two buildings stood a modern building titled "Nook's Homes."

Kafe gave it a long stare before picking up her luggage and walking over to it. As she moved she noticed that there appeared to be a few unused buildings. _This place really does need a bit of development._ She thought as she opened the door leading into Tom Nook's store.

The door opened with a jingle, her hoofsteps echoing off the tiled floor. It didn't take long to find the tanuki stood on the other side, outfitted in a green sweater vest, he perked up from his cleaning of a house model. "Ah, a new visiter." he said in a salesman voice, setting the model back on its stand he clapped his hands together and gave her a pleased smile.

"You must be Tom then?" Kafe replied as she set down her luggage by her feet to shake his hand.

"Hm?" he tapped his chin in confusion before realizing. "Ah, you must be Ms. Hoof."he said as he promptly shook her hoof before going behind the counter to dig through a few documents.

"Please, call me Kafe." she said as she looked around the place, a bored expression plastered on her face. There were two counters, one having a name plate with Tom Nook's name engraved into it. The other with the names names Lyle and Lottie, both of these engraved into small name plates sat atop a red counter with the banner "HHA" above it.

"Ah, yes, yes. Here we are." Tom mumbled as he pulled out a document and placed it on the table. "This is just a payment document with some other parts to it like collateral." he sat down and laid his head on a hand as he pulled out a pen. "So, if you're staying for a month at, say a thousand bells a day, that's thirty thousand, pocket change really."

Kafe looked over the document. _I have to admit, that's not a bad deal._ She thought as she looked over the agreement, she even checked the back. "There's got to be a catch, right?" she remarked. "This seems far too cheap."

Tom perked up. "It's not a large place. Besides, it's worthwhile to sell cheap and renovate for a bit more." he replied simply.

Kafe gave his statement some thought. "Fair enough." she said as she signed the agreement. "Nice talking to you Tom." she said as she shook his paw.

Tom nodded as he signed it as well. "Very well. Pay me whenever you like. Preferably before you leave town." he said as he began to walk. "I'll show you to the house."

Kafe nodded as she began to follow. As they entered back into the town she began to look around a bit more. The path was made of packed dirt, it made a nice clopping sound as she stepped. Trees and flowers lining the path

They passed by a small shop painted in pink called "Re-Tail" it seemed like a small shop and Tom said a few words about it, "This shop is run by Reese and her husband Cyrus. If you need to sell something, do it here, they can always make use of anything you find. It doubles as a second-hand store."

The deer looked it up and down before nodding. _I might have to make a small visit today._ she thought. She looked around and saw a dark brown rabbit with white accents in a mint gingham sleeping under a tree with a book cupped in both paws.

Tom continued walking and she had to catch up with him, though it was only another minute or so before Tom stopped and pointed to a plain house with a red roof. "This is the place.." he announced as he unlocked the door and showed her inside.

The inside of the house was fairly basic, with a red bed in the corner, a chair pushed up to a desk and an oaken wardrobe. All lit up by a hanging lamp as he flipped the light switch. Tom walked over and showed her the bathroom and the laundry room, they were nothing too special, but they functioned well enough, so Kafe didn't really mind the small apartment all that much.

Tom handed her the keys and told her, "I'll leave you to get all settled in, when you can, just write a check and send it to the post office, they double as a bank." with that being said the tanuki turned on his heel and walked away.

Kafe took some time to unpack and look around the room, it seemed clean enough to her to start setting up things. She unpacked her laptop and set it up for the time being, though she kept it closed. _I'm not checking my email, I don't care what happens._ she thought to herself. _If I'm fired, I can probably sue anyways._ she gave a huff before going to check out the shower.

She stepped out of the bathroom with new clothes over her coffee colored underbelly that reached to her chin and a refreshed feeling as she slung a vest with abstract leaf patterns over it. Looking into the mirror she brushed the dark stripe of fur on each cheek. _Best to make a good first impression._ she thought as she spiffed up and straightened her clothing.

Stepping back outside and looking up and down the road she saw a brown bird with a light underbelly and a streak of brown feathers resembling a soul patch as he jogged down the path. As he drew closer he noticed her with a look of surprise. "Woah, I don't think I've seen you around here before." he said as he took a drink from his water bottle, some of it spilling onto the black tank top he was wearing. "Aw man." he sounded in a bit of frustration.

After a few seconds of fiddling and a slightly confused look from Kafe he looked back up in surprise. "Where're my manners today? I'm Sparro, nice to meet ya."

Kafe shook the wing he extended to her with a bit of hesitation while thinking, _Is everyone like this?_ But she said outwardly, "I'm Kafe, it's nice to meet you Sparro. And yes, I just got here." she gave him a pleasant smile.

Sparro nodded and told her, "I'm happy to hear it, anyways…" his voice trailed off as an idea seemed to spark in his head. "I'm going to be going for a while, and seeing as you're new here, how about I show you the town?"

Kafe looked him up and down for a moment before shrugging and remarking, "sounds like it could be fun."

When she looked back she noticed that Sparro was giving her this worried look and remarked, "Are all you city folk like this?"

Kafe looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry." she began as she shook her head. "I didn't mean to come off like that."

Sparro sighed and said, "Whew, glad to hear that. Now come on, I'll show you around."

Kafe watched as he began walking. _Well, I guess this is as good a welcome as ever._ She thought as she followed Sparro. _I wonder if everyone else will be like this. Especially like that duo earlier today._ She began to walk just behind him. _Who knows, maybe I could get used to this._

* * *

And so, the new story has begun, this will be a bit more spotty with uploads than my main fic, but will almost certainly be continued over time. With that said, see you sometime with chapter 2!


End file.
